


A Little Faint

by naughtyangelxo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Childbirth, M/M, Mpreg, a little occness, semi-graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:11:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naughtyangelxo/pseuds/naughtyangelxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel makes the mistake of looking between Sam's legs as he's giving birth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Faint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NeverAndAlways](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverAndAlways/gifts).



> This is for NeverAndAlways. I'm so sorry this took so long to write! My apologizes!   
> I hope you like this and if need be, I can rewrite it. :)
> 
> Please leave your thoughts below!

Gabriel sighed as he heard his phone got off at the hundredth time, or at least it seemed to be the hundredth time. As much as he loved his ‘Samoose’, he didn’t feel receiving an updated version of his grocery list. The archangel was at the grocery store getting a few items Sam had asked him to get and kept answering the phone since Sam would add something to his endless list, sometimes changing a few of the items. However, Gabriel was tired since it was nearly ten’o clock, so he decided he wasn’t going to answer the phone anymore. He was the second person on line, the first being a senile old woman who was being extremely difficult with the cashier, and he wasn’t about to lose his spot to the people behind him, even if it meant getting yelled at by his heavily pregnant husband when he got home. 

However, his phone wouldn’t stop vibrating so finally, he answered. But not without noticing the caller ID first, “Hey Dean, what’s up?” Gabriel said casually.

“Why the fuck didn’t you answer your phone earlier? I’ve been trying for the past ten minutes trying to reach you and Sam did much longer than I did.” Dean growled on the other end. 

Gabriel wasn’t expecting a vicious Dean to be calling, “Because I’m on line and I don’t want to lose my spot to get anything else. Tell Sam I’ll be home soon with his chips and fruit.”

“Don’t even bother coming home, I had to bring Sam to the hospital.” 

Gabriel’s eyes widened, “What? Why?” 

“He went into labor while you were gone and I had to drive him. Why the hell do you think the both of us have been trying to call you the past hour!?” Dean asked angrily. 

“He’s in labor!” Gabriel said aloud, causing the people to stare over at him but he didn’t care, “Can I talk to him?” He got out of line immediately and just placed the basket of food on the floor next to the magazine rack; as well as ignoring the cashier as he started to walk out to his car. 

“Nurses are checking him over right now. Just get your ass over here.” Dean exclaimed through the phone. 

“I’m getting in my car now.” Gabriel said as he hung up, “Oh Sam.” Gabriel muttered to himself. As much as Sam ‘strongly disliked’ hospitals, he wanted to have his baby in one. Gabriel opted for a homebirth so then they wouldn’t have to rush to the hospital and deal with the drama of nurses surrounding them and receiving stares (but they’ll receive stares anyway once their son arrives), but was hushed by his husband. 

Gabriel wished his husband listened to him…

-

“About time you got here!” Dean yelled over at him from his chair. Sam had asked him to wait in the waiting room for Gabriel so when he arrived he could bring him to his room. Thirty minutes passed before the eldest Winchester saw the archangel. 

“Sorry Dean, I drove as fast as I could.” Gabriel apologized, telling the truth. Dean didn’t reply as he gestured to follow him. Walking down several white bright hallways, they finally reached Sam’s room that was labeled, ‘Natural birthing room #4’. They both walked right in without knocking and Gabriel immediately went over to his husband.  
Sam, dressed in a long cloth hospital gown, looked over from his spot on the hospital bed, “Gabe…” 

“Heya Sam.” Gabriel sat down on the edge of the bed. 

“Why weren’t you answering your phone?” Sam demanded immediately, almost how he would interrogate Dean when he didn’t answer his when they were on a hunt.  
“Sam, I’m sorry…” Gabriel didn’t get to finish as his very pregnant husband wouldn’t let him. 

“You know damn well my due date was yesterday and that he could come at anytime.” Sam told him, a hand on his swollen stomach, “I almost thought something bad happened to you since you wouldn’t answer, only to have Dean tell me you were purposely ignoring my phone calls!”

“To be honest Sam, I just thought you were going to ask for more stuff and I was already on line and didn’t want to leave. I was about to come home!” Gabriel tried to reason with his laboring husband, “I literally dropped my basket and ran to my car when Dean told me you went into labor.” The archangel grabbed his husband’s hand and rubbed it, “I’m sorry Sammy…” 

Sam simply said, “Next time, just answer your phone.” He then sighed, “And don’t call me Sammy….” Only Dean was allowed to call him Sammy. 

-

Three hours passed and Sam was now a completely different person. His labor seemed to be shorter; and not lasting really long like first time labors should be. Gabriel didn’t leave his side, when in reality he couldn’t. Sam clung onto him almost as if his life depended on it and he would not let go. The young Winchester breathed through painful contractions every two minutes, and Gabriel would get his hand squeezed and sometimes snapped if he reminded his husband to breathe. Sam was in no mood and as much as he said he forgave Gabriel, the archangel doubted it. 

“Sam, remember to breathe.” Gabriel said gently, feeling his hand going numb once again and Sam biting his lip and crying out a bit. 

“Tell me to breathe one more time and I’ll make you NEVER breathe again.” Sam growled hostilely as he tried to breathe through another contraction. Gabriel said nothing, as he usually wouldn’t do, since Sam was experiencing the worst pain of his entire life and wasn’t himself. 

When the contraction was over, Sam started to pant, “I want him out…”

Just then the nurse assigned to monitor Sam during his labor knocked on the door and entered the room. Phoebe was her name and she was a bright brunette who obviously loved her job. She heard Sam’s announcement and she gave a small giggle, “Then let’s check your dilation.” She put on a pair of rubber gloves and gently spread Sam’s legs. Gabriel rubbed Sam’s hand as he let out a whimper as Phoebe checked his dilation. When she reappeared from between his legs, she had a smile on her face, “Awesome news; you’ve reached 10 centimeters.”

“What does that mean?” Gabriel asked. 

“He’s fully dilated and ready to push.” Phoebe replied, changing her pair of gloves for a new pair, “Now, I don’t think Sam or this baby has the patience to wait for the doctor, so I’m going to deliver.” She saw the apprehensive face on Sam but gave him a reassuring pat on his thigh, “Don’t worry, I’ve delivered several babies before.” 

Sam nodded before he started to sit up, “I want to squat.” He said, already moving into the position he wanted to whether he was permitted to or not. Phoebe obeyed Sam’s wishes and quickly gathered towels to put underneath Sam. Within seconds, Sam was leaning the edge of the bed with his each of knees resting on a folded towel on the ground and his hips spread apart. Phoebe was between them and Gabriel kneeled off to the side, his hand on Sam’s lower back and the other gripped tightly in his husband’s grip.   
“Okay Sam you’re in control. On the next contraction, I want you to give a nice big push and hold it for ten seconds, okay?” 

Sam answered with a grunt as he finally gave in to the pressure between his legs. Gabriel felt him tense up and then his body relax after Phoebe finally said ‘ten.’ After a few pushes, Sam finally cried out in pain; his forehead resting against the mattress and his fingers squeezing the mattress above him. 

“You’re making excellent progress Sam; the head is starting to crown!” Phoebe smiled brightly and Sam groaned in response. She looked over at Gabriel, “Do you want to take a look?” 

The archangel gave her a blank stare since he didn’t know the answer. He truthfully didn’t want to look, but he also didn’t want to upset Sam…even more. He already pissed Sam off earlier today, and he definitely didn’t want to do it while his husband delivered their son. Eventually, Gabriel found his voice.

“Sure…” He muttered, and Phoebe gestured for him to come next to her. 

When he looked between Sam’s legs, he suddenly felt sick and a disgusting taste in his mouth. Sam, who wanted the pain to end, pushed with the next contraction, and Gabriel saw his son’s head emerge a little; it was dark and covered in blood and other fluids, “That’s the head.” Phoebe said, even though he already knew what it was, “And by the looks of it, I can see a lot of hair!” Sam gave another push and that was the end of it for Gabriel. 

Phoebe announced, “The head’s out! Gabriel, do you want to-” 

However, Gabriel didn’t answer. Instead, his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he collapsed onto the floor; the last memory in his head is Sam yelling out for him and Phoebe yelling for another nurse. 

-

When Gabriel woke up, he didn’t know where he was. His eyes blinked open a few times before remaining open, and the first thing he did was sit right up. Where’s Sam? “Where am I?” 

“About time you woke up.” Dean said as he entered the room the archangel was in, “Dude, I thought you had a strong stomach.” 

“What happened?” Gabriel asked.

“You fainted while Sammy was giving birth. Apparently you couldn’t handle watching your son be born.” Dean explained briefly. 

Gabriel’s eyes widen, “Is Sam and the baby okay?”

“They’re fine. The baby was born two hours ago.” 

“I’ve been knocked out for two hours!”

“Yeah, the nurses weren’t too worried about you. Something about new father jitters so that’s why they just left you here in this small room. Sam’s still in his room so you might want to see him now.” 

And Gabriel did exactly that. He ran back to Sam’s room and opened the door without knocking, and he froze in the doorway. Sam was in bed, holding a small bundle wrapped in a blue towel and had his index finger wrapped around by four tiny fingers and a thumb and was grinning at it. The young Winchester looked up from staring at the newborn, “About time you woke up.” 

“Sammy!” Slipped out from his mouth, “I’m so sorry.” Gabriel said as he sat down in the chair next to him, “It’s just-“

“Be quiet Gabriel,” Sam hushed him, “It’s okay.” He gave a smile, “Just say hi to your son.”

Gabriel looked at the tiny bundle Sam held and the first thing he saw was the mop of dark brown hair on his head. It was love at first sight, “Oh my god…he’s beautiful…” Gabriel muttered, before gently stroking his son’s head and hearing a small grunt from him and two little dark brown eyes open; he looked just like Sam. “Hey buddy, I’m your dad.” And before Gabriel could ask, Sam handed their son to him. Gabriel held him close to his chest and kissed the top of his fuzzy head.

On April 1st, at 4:45am, Riley John Winchester was born and already loved by both his fathers.


End file.
